


[Podfic] The Search and the Song

by Aerielle



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Cultural Differences, Disney, Disney Songs, Language Barrier, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle/pseuds/Aerielle
Summary: Loki has been waiting over a thousand years to hear a song from his soulmate...but now he can tell that something is wrong.Prompt: SoulmatesFor the sake of clarity, let me just go ahead and say that the AU here is that when your soulmate sings, you sing, too.





	[Podfic] The Search and the Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Search and the Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961524) by [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu). 



> This is my very first posted podfic, so please be gentle! That said, I hope you enjoy it and would appreciate any feedback :)
> 
> Huge thanks to the wonderful Shi_Toyu not only for creating such a sweet fic but for allowing me to recording it. I had a lot of fun with this story and its take on the concept of soulmates.

**Text:** [The Search and the Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961524)

**Author:** [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle/profile)

**Length:** 16:41

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/juc65s8uz1p9ydy/The_Search_and_The_Song.mp3/file)


End file.
